narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clone vs Original! Nijo vs Naruto!
Chance Encounter There was a loud, noise coming from inside the woods. There was a girl there, her hand extended. She was building up chakra in her hand, and it formed into what seemed to be a misshapen cylinder. She frowned and let the jutsu fade. "No matter how many times I try, I can't seem complete this jutsu." She frowned. "I know I can get it right! It's all a matter of how I control my chakra!" She began to build up chakra again, and it formed in a bar-shape, before it assumed that misshapen cylinder shape again. "And there it goes again." She hissed, letting the jutsu fade. She sighed and sat down next to a large oak. "I might as well take a break, before I exhaust all my chakra." Naruto was walking back to the village when he was distracted by some noises coming from the direction of the woods, noises which could not possibly be made by any animals who lived there. So he headed in the direction of the sounds to ultimately reach a clearing where he saw a girl sitting next to a oak tree near the edge of the clearing. As he took another step a twig snapped under his feet and the girl looked up and jumped to her feet. As she got up he realized she looked familiar for some reason. Still trying to remember why she seemed so familiar he asked, "Who are you? Have we met?" She was surprised to see who it was. "My name is Nijo. Nijo Nakamura. But call me Naruko." She walked up to him. "I already know who you are." "Naruko. Hey that sounds a lot like my name. But how do you know me. I don't remember ever meeting you before now." "Everyone in the village knows you Naruto. The Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and the hero who beat Pein." She said as if it was obvious. "But I know you for different reasons than that. I was cloned from you Naruto." "Cloned? From me?" Naruto started laughing but upon looking at her serious face, he realized she wasn't joking. As he slowly began grasping the full meaning of her words his mind momentarily reeled. She was cloned from me. After a little while he looked up at her and asked, "If you were cloned from me then how is it that you are living so freely in the same village as me? How did I not hear about you before?" "You're not the brightest person around." She said, again obviously. "I've passed you many times, but you've never payed that much attention, despite the fact that I look so much like you." She didn't sound angry at all. She was merely pointing out the obvious. "Now that you're here Naruto, fight me. Ever since I learned I was a clone, I've been dying to test my skills against my original." "Allright, if you want a fight then lets fight." Saying so Naruto drew a few shuriken and to test her skills threw them at her without further warning. Nijo bent back, the shuriken flying over her head, and her hands hit the ground. She pushed off, launching herself into the air. She took a deep breath. " " She expelled everal small blasts of wind chakra in a wide range. Naruto dodged most of the blasts but got a glancing hit from one on his left shoulder. He produced a hand seal and said , as numerous clones of him appeared. He then began running towards her and most of his clones began engaging her in hand-to-hand combat. "Kage Bunshin?" She formed a strange, heart shaped seal, and multiple orbs of chakra appeared around her, around the same number as Naruto's clones. "Locust Swarm Technique: Attack Formation! She called out, sending the bullets straight at Naruto and his army of clones, one bullet aimed at each clone. As the orbs attacked his shadow clones, causing them to vanish, they began exploding causing dust to slowly rise. As the dust slowly settled Naruto could be seen standing in the middle of the explosion effected are. But he was smiling. As Naruko looked on he clapped his hands together and vanished in a puff of smoke. Simultaneously Naruto jumped up from the ground right behind her and punched her into the air. Four more Narutos appeared and began kicking her into the air with shouts of "U!" "Zu!" "Ma!" "Ki!" respectively following each kick. At the top of her arc the real Naruto appeared and attempted to slam his heel into her from above shouting . "Not a chance!" She thought, grabbing his ankle before the kick connected with her, and she threw him into a tree. "Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri!" She cried, letting loose a fast jet of water that tore through the ground as it shot towards the fallen Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way at the last moment as the jet of water passed through the exact location where he had been a second ago. He produced a shadow clone and created a in his right hand and rushed straight at her. But at the last instant he produced a chakra arm from his left hand to launch a powerful punch straight at her back. As the chakra arm extended to loop around her, he himself rushed her with the Rasengan in his other hand so that she was being attacked from both sides. "A chakra arm?" She jumped, the chakra arm going straght under her. As she landed she began to gather chakra in her hand. It may be incomplete, but it's now or never. The chakra gathered to form that misshapen cylinder and she ran towards Naruto. "Reikiri!" She cried, the cylinder colliding with the Rasengan. The Rasengan and the Reikiri collided with each other and sent both of them flying. Naruto got up and looked over at Naruko who was also getting up, "You are quite string. Lets see how you react to this. This is the first time I am trying this on my own so I'll keep it really small but lets see how it goes." Forming the chakra shroud around him he then gathered the chakra in front of his hands and condensed it into a ball. Finally when his shroud was completely gone he aimed his hands straight Naruko and fired off a . straight at her. "Oh no!" Naruko formed the hand seal for the Kage Bunshin. "Let's hope this doesn't drain me too badly." "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" She formed 15 Shadow Clones and they all began to form a Reikiri in their palms. "NOW!" She cried and they slammed each Reikiri into the oncoming blast. While the blast was being held off, she circled around it, and, adding chakra to her feet, she propelled herself behind Naruto. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" She cried, forming a clone on all sides of Naruto except his front, due to the beam attack that was there. She jumped into the air, leaving three clones surrounding Naruto. Each clone cocked her first back and thrust it forward, aiming directly for Naruto's head while the real Naruko descended from the air, delivering a falling axe kick towards Naruto's skull. With no other direction to go Naruto jumped ahead as Naruko's kick landed on his back. He was sent flying away and crashed into a tree. He got up with blood poring down from a cut on his head which quickly began healing. Time to finish this. He created multiple shadow clones and they all started creating Rasengans and ready to execute the technique, they all charged Naruko. Naruko's eyes widened as every Rasenegan slammed into her. However, she quickly dispersed, turning into a wind. It had been a Wind Release Shadow Clone. The real Naruko jumped down from a tree, a Reikiri in her hand. "Take this!" She cried, thrusting her arm forward at Naruto. Just as the Reikiri was about to slam into Naruto he jumped back but the attack still made partial contact and sent him spinning. Naruto got up and spat out some blood. "This is just stupid. Lets just finish this shall we?" He jumped onto a tree and began moVing away from the clearing. As Naruko followed they reached another clearing. Naruto was standing near the center of the clearing and a clone was sitting perfectly still on the ground. "You see when I attacked you with the Uzumaki Naruto Rendan I sent a clone over here to begin gather natural energy, just in case. You are strong, now lets see just how strong." Naruto closed his eyes and made the Kage Bunshin hand seal and his clone vanished in a puff of smoke. When he opened his eyes he was in . " Well you are the real one. No clones, I can sense that now. Lets end this." He rushed Naruko and aimed a punch straight for her face. She ducked the punch, and jumped back, biting into her finger. Forming some quick seals, she placed her hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She cried, and smoke surrounded her. When it cleared, she was standing next to an ice-blue fox with three tails. The fox let out a howl and it began to snow. Naruto stanced herself. "Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm!" She threw a double-edged Kunai simultaneously with this technique, sending a gust of wind with the blade. Naruto just let the gust of wind push him back and came to a stop some distance from Naruko. Seeing that Naruko was going for the kill, Naruto realized that he needed to be ready to do the same. Creating two clones, he created a Rasengan in the shape of a giant fūma shuriken, with the Rasengan in the centre remaining a perfect sphere. He then threw it straight at Naruko, " !" "Wind Release chakra and Shape Manipulation...applied to the Rasengan?" She thought, stunned at the display. The Rasengan would hit her if she didn't move. The fox grabbed her just in time, throwing her into the air and quickly following suit. Naruko looked at the explosion the Rasengan caused when it collided with the grove of trees right behind where she was standing. She was shocked as she landed. "Buy time." She said to the fox, who nodded briefly and dashed towards the Senjutsu Naruto. It released a blast of icy wind in his direction. Naruto easily moved out of the way of the wind and picking up a large boulder threw it straight at the fox. He then created a Rasengan in each of his hands and rushed the fox. The fox charged right in at him, it's eyes glowing. "Brace yourself Naruto." It said, it's soft voice sounded out. It released several more small blasts of cold wind from it's mouth. Naruto began dodging the blasts of air, all the time edging towards the fox. Finally reaching the fox he slammed both the Rasengan towards its face. "Move!" Naruko's voice called out from behind the fox, and the fox faded, and Naruko was charging at Naruto, a complete cylinder in her hands. "I did it. I finally completed the Reikiri, Now I'll use it to try and win!" She extended her armed and the Reikiri slammed into the Rasengan, creating whips of energy as they clashed. As the two attacks clashed against each other Naruto suddenly let go of the Rasengan and as it vanished Naruko began tumbling forward, due to the sudden disappearance of any resistance to her push. Naruto used his superior speed in Sage Mode in tandem with the Body Flicker Technique to quickly appear behind her and pointing a kunai straight at her neck said, "Lets end this here. I have no intention of killing you and you are not strong enough to kill me. So lets stop before things get out of hand." Naruko frowned. "You have a point..." She sighed. "Well, I can easily get stronger. Then I'll come to fight you again Naruto. And I'll win that time." Naruto finally smiled and said, "We shall see. When you think you are ready to fight me again we shall meet again. Until then, Farewell."